The Journal
by lilyqueen777
Summary: Helga writes some poems about her first day in fifth grade. What does Arnold think about Helga?[Takes place after the movie]. Eventual HA! Please read and review, I'm not sure I like this chapter, but you be the judge of that! Chapter 7 up, I hope you enj
1. The Door

disclaimer: I own the poem (called The Door). I do not own the characters, that is owned by nick. Please r/r!

**Chapter 1: The Door**

_And always I would be standing at the corner, _

Waiting for you.

_You always told me to open all opportunities at your hand._

So then why is this door not opening?

Widows of opportunities 

Yeah, right!

The opportunity seems to not understand

I want to reach inside for the opportunity behind the door,

And yet-

-Something won't let me go through

_And always I would be standing at the corner, _

Waiting for you.

Helga thought for a minute. She wasn't sure of her fate. The summer turned out to be well, interesting. You see, she decided to tell Arnold everything, her undying love for Arnold. Even though, Arnold didn't understand, everything that was happening, all Helga knows is that she will never stop loving Arnold. Not even what happened to her during the summer? Nobody would ever. Not even if Arnold hates Helga, Helga knows she will love him no matter what. Helga didn't know what fate had in mind for her, but all she knows is that she would be waiting for Arnold_ forever. _


	2. 3:16

disclaimer: poem by Hope. I do not own the poem or the characters that nick own. please r/r!

**Chapter 2: 3:16**

It's 3:16 (a.m.)

The moment that

dawn comes up,

illuminating the darkness

where all the monsters

and creeps

go away.

A moment that life

goes by.

I truly know that the moment

is bright.

There's a bright beginning,

a good day to come.

It's 3:14,

Can't you see that today is going to be a good day?

Helga was up. Today would be her first day in fifth grade. Everything that happened during the summer came to mind. Helga wasn't sure about how Arnold would react to seeing her. All she knew was that she felt like crying. But what Helga didn't know was that fate was on her side, and that maybe her first day of school, would actually be an interesting first day of school.


	3. A feeling

Disclaimer: I own the poem but not the characters, which nick owns. please r/r!

**Chapter 3: A feeling**

He holds my breath

a sight so wonderful

and yet—

he would never know the feeling

A fiery feeling

A feeling I never knew

Something so beautiful

and yet so dangerous

That leaves scars

on my heart forever

He would never know what goes

in my heart,

_He would just be. _

Helga wasn't sure. She wasn't sure whether to go into school as a bully or to just walk in silence. Sometimes, she wasn't sure, why she loves Arnold. And when she opened the door to PS. 118, all she can see is a beautiful football head. His name is Arnold, and all Helga can do is walk away to class, so that Arnold would never see her. When the whole class came together, all Helga can do is act like a bully. And guess who her first victim of the day was?

Arnold sighed. For he knew that Helga just threw the first spitball in his head. And for the first time, he actually didn't mind.


	4. A love poem

Disclaimer: I own the poem, but nick owns the characters. please r/r!  


**Chapter 4: A love poem**

A day blooms,

a day of exchanges.

You are everything to me,

but I am nothing.

you make the world go round,

you make the sun set in the horizon.

you are everything to me!

The sun sets

the horizon full of love,

for a moment in time.

For this, I should tell,

I am holding second thoughts about our love.

Am I everything to you?

I know that I am.

I should have never doubted our love.

Since love is so strong,

love keeps this world going round.

you are everything to me!

And I am everything to you!

We complete each other,

and I—

-I am everything to you!

Helga wasn't sure anymore. She wasn't sure what to say to Arnold. Instead they both looked at each other during lunch time. No words need to convey the silence, or the feelings of wanting for each other. Instead Helga looked away, and when Arnold wanted to speak, Harold began teasing them. Instead of Helga being the bully, she ran from the scene. And sure enough, Arnold thought he saw tears in her eyes.


	5. Death to my lover

Disclaimer: I own the poem but nick owns characters.

**Chapter 5: Death to my lover**

May is the coldest month,

when flowers grow,

yet memories die.

Here are the roots,

the story of love

that dies with the heart.

Winter comes, the growth of the beginning

Summer comes with nothing but pracheam.

And the rain comes to drench the ahava.

The Sunlight comes and burns the gan.

The last hour left with silence.

Yesh li hammon ahava bisivel lakh.

He came to the mountain of hope and despair.

I was scared of the mysterious air,

but he let me go…

for the first time I knew how to feel free

in the mysterious air.

What comes in this story is nothing but—

If You don't know this,

then you should go away from here,

to find the answer of the truth.

Yesh li shaila bishieval ha al ahava, ata yodea mackarach li?  
"You know the answer

lies within this garden."

I looked within the flowers,

knowing the truth and the lie.

The silence brings around

nothing.

not even a simple answer.

Helga wasn't sure if her reputation was ruined, but after lunch she did have Harold meet Old Betsy. She wasn't sure what Arnold was going to say to her during lunch. All Helga thought was that Arnold does not love her. Little does she know that fate knows her sad story, and knows how to fix the loneliness that Helga feels?


	6. From a Fallen Angel

Disclaimer: I own poem not the characters. **  
**

**Chapter 6: From a Fallen Angel**

from a fallen angel

from the one who wish so desperately,

for dreams to be true,

good night, sweet angel,

the one who is going to lift me up,

and give warmth to my dark forest,

to my life.

It was night time. And nothing could fix anything. Helga was almost ready to fall asleep. She just had to write one more poem, a poem about someone loving her for who she is. The phone rang. And for a moment Helga though that it was Phoebe (who had the cold), but no it was-Arnold! And it can be said was silence. Nobody talked for a good few minutes. But Helga understood that Arnold was beginning to like her.

"Helga, you know, I think I am starting to like you more than a friend and I wanted to say goodnight" finally Arnold broke the silence.

"Thanks football head! See you tomorrow! And don't think that I am going to be nice to you" replied Helga.

And Helga could have sworn she heard Arnold say "whatever you say Helga." But all Helga can do was smile. Today was a great first day of school. And she could feel it in her bones. Tomorrow would be a better day! And Helga can do is dream about marrying Arnold, and having a perfume named after them.

And all fate can do was smile, knowing that truly her work was done, and that their love would take their own course.


	7. Epilogue

**The Journal **

Chapter 7: Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold, if I did, the show would still be on:P

* * *

Helga wasn't scared. No she was worried.

Well why wouldn't she?

Even though Arnold said he was alright with everything that happened during the summer, Helga had her doubts.

After all, Arnold had every right not to like her in that way.

Helga had to put all her doubts away, because she saw Arnold heading straight towards her.

Together they will go to school.

Arnold grabbed her hand and took her to school. Hands touching in the way that Helga would only imagine in her dreams.

But Arnold's hands in her hands holding together tightly; Helga couldn't describe any words, just that today was going to be a beautiful day for sure.

And all doubts that Helga had, were gone, after all, she and Arnold could conquer anything, after saving the city, no one could stop this.

And Helga smiled knowing that school would be great, because if anyone said a word about her and Arnold holding hands, well they would start seeing old Betsy for sure!

* * *


End file.
